My present invention combines two fundamental parts of body cleansing: Soap and a Cleaning Device. It makes life easier and is more convenient because whether at home or traveling, it is no longer necessary to deal with a separate cleanser and cleaning device. This all-in-one concept simplifies a daily routine. It also causes less clutter because there are no bottles or containers to contend with. The device is small and lightweight, thus causing less worries and problems when traveling.